epic_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Mars Woods
Mars is a fanmade character for the movie Epic. Series/Part of That World= She also appears as a main character in Epic: The Series and An Epic Life, as well as an NPC in The Rot. Personality Mars is sweet and excitable like Venus, her twin sister, but Mars is shown to be the more mature one. She also isn't a fighter like her sister, but is more of a graceful, yet fragile girl. Appearance Mars looks exactly like Venus, except her green features are various shades of red. Her bangs are over her right eye like Venus, but she doesn't have a long scar on her eye. She does, however, have a bunch of tiny scars on the right side of her face. Relationships Venus Mars has a good sister relationship with Venus. She loves to tease her by calling her "Baby Sister," since Venus is 21 seconds younger. Bomba Mars is close friends with Bomba, upon meeting him through M.K. She's shown signs of having a secret crush on him. They are the two main protagonists in Part of that World. Mandrake Mars is good friends with Mandrake. She respects his and Venus' relationship, and loves that he truly loves and adores Venus, unlike all her ex-boyfriends. Susan Mars and Susan are bitter enemies in Part of that World and its sequel. M.K. Mars and M.K. become friends upon meeting during the summer in Part of that World, and they first meet in the Pilot episode of the series. |-| The New Leafwomen/Return to Moonhaven= Mars is a main character in the currently untitled fanfic, the first sequel The New Leafwomen, and possible second sequel "Epic 2: Return to Moonhaven". Personality Mars is sweet and selfless like Venus, her twin sister, but Mars is shown to be the more mature one. She is quite timid and quiet, though can give her battling opponent a tough challenge with her skills. Appearance Mars looks exactly like Venus, except her green features are various shades of red, while her bangs are over her right eye like her. Plus she is slightly taller than her little/twin sister. Relationships Bomba Mars is close friends with Bomba after meeting him and MK after they begin living in Moonhaven, immediately developing a huge crush on him at first sight. But her shyness gets in the way of her revealing these feelings to him. Venus Mars is very close with Venus, and feels responsible for her safety, given her position as the oldest survivor of the ambush. She does everything she can to protect Venus from danger of any kind, though is afraid to let her grow more independent. She loves to tease her by calling her "Baby Sister," since Venus is 21 seconds younger, and about her romance with fellow Leafman Finn. Nonetheless, she is very supportive of their relationship, and thinks they should tie the knot after MK and Nod. Nod Like with Venus, Mars develops a brother-sister relationship with Nod some time after he takes them to Moonhaven when their first home is attacked by Boggans. While she doesn't quite look up to Nod like Venus does, she cares deeply for him, and admires his eventual nobility. MK Mars and MK become friends upon meeting after she and Bomba move to Moonhaven. She soon figures out that they are Stompers (humans), and is not negatively affected; she is actually fascinated. Mars is very supportive of MK and Nod's relationship, and is ecstatic to learn that they would get married soon. Trivia *Mars' birthday is the same as Venus': May 24th *Mars is slightly taller than Venus *She was born 21 seconds before Venus, making her the older twin *In Epic: The Series, she's shown to be into smart, yet eccentric, guys, so it's possible that she has a crush on Bomba. This will be confirmed in a future episode. *Mars always wears black and red, especially in the series. *In Summer Vacation, it's revealed that Mars gets sick to her stomach easily. Category:Characters Category:Solar People Category:OCs Category:Female Characters Category:Epic: The Series Characters Category:The Rot Characters Category:Adult People Category:Leafmen